


Habanero Fingers

by i8thecookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sex, desi harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i8thecookie/pseuds/i8thecookie
Summary: Harry uses habaneros when he cooks. Draco isn't pleased. [Based on a true story]





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first drarry fic! Apologies if my grammar and spelling is incorrect, English isn't my native language. And this is my first time writing something uhm... sexy? So sorry if it's bad. Enjoy anyways heh.

Draco choked around a mouthful of food and dropped his fork onto the table.

"Holy shi-", he gasped as he started to chew the food as fast as he could, grabbing a glass full of milk and poured it in to his mouth to help him wash it all down.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him. Bright red as a traffic light with tears streaming down his face as he gulped down almost a full glass of milk in one go.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"It really isn't that spicy", Harry said, smiling.

Draco glared daggers at him. "That's easy for you to say", He hissed in a raspy voice, coughing slightly as the words left his mouth. "You're-", he waved his hand at him and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...what?" He asked as Draco seemed reluctant to continue talking. "Go on, finish that sentence", Harry urged him. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You know..." he said noncommittedly. "Harry Potter", he finally finished lamely. 

Harry sighed. "You were going to say Asian, weren't you?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and tried to look innocent. Harry shook his head.

"Need I remind you that I grew up with my white mothers sister and her very white family? We didn't eat spicy food on a daily basis. Hell, half of the time I lived there I didn't eat on a daily basis period!", Harry took a sip of water. "So really, me being Asian has nothing to do with the fact that I can just handle spicy food better than you", the last sentence he said with a triumphant smile. 

"Whatever", Draco mumbled. "It's probably built in to your DNA or something. Like that alcohol thing Ron was talking about!" And Harry groaned at the mention of that.

"I do not handle alcohol badly and even if I did it wouldn't be because I'm Asian!" 

Harry loved his friends dearly, but sometimes the ignorant comments and the micro aggression got a bit tiering. 

Draco snorted. "You handle alcohol about as well as a first year would handle a broom!" 

Harry laughed at that euphemism and raised his glass. "Which, in my case, was very well if you recall! Youngest seeker of the century, hello", he laughed again when Draco just rolled his eyes at him. Picking up the fork that he had earlier dropped he started to pick at his food.

"What did you even use to make it so spicy?", he asked without looking at his boyfriend.

"Just some storebought sauce, all I had to do was pour it in to the pan", Draco gave him a horrified look. "It did say extra spicy but when I tasted it I didn't think it was that spicy, so I chopped up so habanero and threw them in to the pan as well."

"Well, next time you can skip the habanero and put a bit more cream in", Draco mumbled, still picking at his food. Harry felt his heart sink a little at that. Putting down the fork he reached over the table to grab the blondes hand. Draco looked up at him in suprise.

"Was it really that bad?" Harry had to ask. He loved cooking food but one of the greatest struggles when it came to Draco (a part from him being emotionally constipated and suffering from severe anxiety since the war) was that he was a picky eater and liked to complain about Harrys food more than he complimented it. Harry often acted like it didn't bother him, and most of the time it didn't. He told himself that Draco was just... being Draco. Nothing more, nothing less to it. But sometimes it got to him. He wanted to be able to cook meals that made his boyfriend soar through the sky from the first bite. But alas, that was yet to happen. 

Draco face soften a bit as he looked at the man across from him. "No", he finally said, half sighed. "It's not bad, I just don't handle spicy food, like, at all", he gave Harry a meaningful look. "I thought you'd know that by now."

Harry nodded. "Sorry, I'll keep it in mind next time, okay?" Daco nodded and slowly lifted Harrys hand to his mouth to give the tip of his fingers a small kiss. He drew back with a horrified expression on his face, staring at Harry hand. "You still have habanero juice all over your hand", he mumbled and wiped his mouth with the back of his own hand. Harry laughed.

"Sorry, I'll go wash my hands right now", he said and left the kitchen.

*~*

Later that night they got horny. It started in the sofa. I few pecks here and there that slowly turned into kisses, and kissing soon developed in to snogging. Hands searching and grabbing fabric, sweet whispers of nothingness as they tumbled into bed. 

Draco moaned as Harry trailed kisses along his chest, down to his belly and just above the waistband of his underwear. Draco sat up right and pulled his shirt off and hurriedly helped Harry do the same. More snogging and grabbing followed after that. Draco planted his hands on Harrys arse and pulled him closer to him. A moaned escaped from his lips when he felt Harrys erection against his own. 

"Take these off, would you", Harry mumbled, voice raspy as he pulled at Dracos underwear and Draco obeyed. He was breathing harshly, every breath coming out in pants. He was on his back now, completely naked under Harrys aroused gaze. Harry loved this version of Draco. The only time he allowed himself to be truly vulnerable, was during sex. And Harry loved it. He loved the sounds he made, involuntary as they might be, he loved how Dracos intire body would flush all over. He loved how desperate and needy Draco became. Desperate and needy for him. He took this sight in, wanted it burned in to his mind forever.

"God, you're sexy", Harry whispered and dove down to kiss him once more. Draco tried to speak.

"Please", he moaned. "Oh go- Harry..!" He gasped when the man above him put his hand on his leaking erection, slowly rubbing it up and down with his open palm.

"Please what?" He teased. Draco tried to glare but failed miserably when Harry cupped his balls. He bit his bottom lip hard.

"I want you", was all Draco managed and that was enough for Harry. He got the lube out from under the nightstand and poured it on to his fingers. Slowly he moved his hand to reach down between Dracos legs as he spred them wider apart. Circling the entrance for a moment before slowly pushing a finger inside. Dracos face skrewed up in a familiar way. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Harry studied him carefully.

"Is this okay?" He asked in a whisper, moving his finger around. Draco didn't answer at first, but then he gave a small nod and Harry could feel him relax around his finger. He pushed in a litter deeper and Draco threw his head back and let out a cry as Harry missed his prostate by mere centimeters. 

"Put in another one", Draco gasped desperately and Harry obliged, pushing a second finger in to the tight hole. Again he felt Dracos body tense up, as it usually did in the beginning. He waited for him relax before he started to slowly move his fingers around. 

Draco was moaning, however Harry could sense there was something not right. He still wore a slight frown on his face, and wasn't completely lost in pleasure, like he usually was by now. 

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Draco, still frowning, looked up at him. He looked hesitant at first but then nodded.

"Yeah", he said in a low gasp. "It..I...It burns a little more than it usually does, that's all." Harry nodded. 

"You think you're ready?" He asked as he felt Draco relax and loosen up around his fingers. Draco nodded.

"Yes, fuck me", he whispered and who was Harry to deny him that sweet request. He took his penis in his hand and guided it to Dracos entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside and they both moaned, Harry in pleasure, Draco in pleasure and pain. Slowly he started to thrust in and out. He looked down to see that Draco was still frowning, and as more seconds passed the frowned deepened. Suddenly he let out a gasp, but he didn't sound like he usually did during sex. 

"Fuck", Draco mumbled and Harry could detect a hint of distress in his voice. Harry stopped in his movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Draco looked up at him with a pained expression.

"It won't stop burning", he said, "It's like it's getting worse. Fuck, I need you to pull out!" 

Harry did as he was told and as soon as he wasn't buried deep inside his boyfriend, said boyfriend turned to his side and curled in to a ball. 

Harry put a hand on his lower back rubbing soothing circles. "Talk to me, what is happening?" Harry tried his best to remain calm, seeing as it wouldn't be a good idea that both of them freaked out, but at this point he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Never once in their three year relationship had Draco interrupted the act of sex due to pain. He liked it rough, most of the time. 

"Fuck if I know!", Draco snapped. "It won't stop burning holy fu-.. It feels like..." he didn't finish that sentence, but his eyes shot up in realisation and in one swift move he sat up and grabbed Harry by the black curls on his head.

"You!" Draco hissed, looking absolutely livid. "Did you not wash your fucking hands after cooking?" 

"Of course I did, how gross do you think I am?" Harry asked, genuinely offended. Dracos eyes darkened.

"Harry James Potter, if I find out that you didn't wash your hands before showing your fingers up my ass, I swear to god, this will be the last time I let you stick anything up there", he growled, the grip on his hair tightened.

"Ow, come on! Draco, you saw me get up and go to the bathroom to wash my hands, what more proof do you need!" Harry raised his voice, trying to get out of Dracos death-like grip. 

"I'm sorry!", Draco sarcastically apologised "I was to busy feel like someone shoved half a dozens of chopped up habaneros up my ass, must have slipped my mind!" With a dramatic shove Draco let go of Harrys hair and slowly stood up. With his free hand he grabbed a hold of one of Harrys and brought it up to his face to smell it. He shoved the hand away with a look of disgust and hissed; "Your fingers reek of ass, habanero, lies and betryal!" Draco started to walk out of the room. 

"I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to bed! You've officially ruined the mood. No sex tonight!" 

Harry slowly brought his hand up to his face and inhaled through his nose.

Uh oh. Draco had been right. It did reek of ass and habanero. 

"I washed them!" Harry called after him. Standing up he started to jog after his boyfriend. "I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?" He tried to grab a hold of the other man but he stubbornly pulled away.

"No! You keep your habanero fingers away from me!" He said dramatically as he disappeared in to the bathroom, slamming the door in Harrys face. He could hear the shower turn on and Draco was still swearing, only now he was swearing in both English and French. Harry could help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lip.

"I swear to god, Potter!" Draco scream from the shower. "This is the last fucking time you're using habaneros, ever! In fact, if I ever see that you buy them again, I will chop them up and shove them up YOUR ass, see how you like that!"

Harry was grinning now. But tried to hide it as he answered his boyfriend; "Promises, promises!"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That happened. Between me and my boyfriend of two years, and that was like..three months into seeing each other. Never put your fingers near your vag, or anyone else's vag or bum if you've been chopping habaneros. Honestly. Hurt like a bitch. Leave a comment and a kudos if u liked it! :)


End file.
